Vows
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What do you say to the one love on your wedding day? Especially when there is so much fear and dread in the atmosphere. This is the story of how Marlene McKinnon wrote her wedding vows to Sirius Black.


**Hey everyone. This is another story for the July Event Going Postal. This is for Section 5 the Quote section of the event. I choose to write for the Serena Williams quote. "I've had to learn to fight all my life-got to learn to keep smiling. If you smile things will work out." I did another AU where Marlene lived and ended up getting married to Sirius. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I really do enjoy writing this couple.**

I paced back and forth as I thought about what I was going to say to my soon to be husband on our wedding day. It had been almost three month since Sirius had taken me to Hogwarts to propose and things had been moving pretty fast pace. The wedding was going to be a few months after James and Lily's so that we could have our best man and maid of honor be with us for the big day.

"What are doing?" asked Lily as she walked into the apartment we would share until she got married to James and I to Sirius.

"I'm having a bit of trouble coming up my wedding vows to Sirius," I told her. "I need you to help me with this. You seem to have that already handled in regards to you and James."

"Well," she told me sitting me down to stop my pacing back and forth, "you just need to speak from the heart. Say what you feel. That's what I did for my vows with James."

"All I can feel right now is fear," I told her. Not that I was afraid of being married Sirius. I loved Sirius and I knew he loved me. It was the fear of the rising climate of evil. Of the Death Eaters coming and destroying everything. "There's just so much going on in the world Lily. What if we're one of the people that the Death Eaters target? What if..."

"You can't live with the what ifs, Marlene," Lily said taking my chin in her hands and making me look her in the eyes. "You have to have hope that everything will work the way it's supposed to."

The phone rang and she went to answer it. I thought about what Lily had just told me and it made a lot of sense. I got out my journal and picked a quill to start writing. Lily's advice ringing in my head as I put quill to paper I began to write my vows to Sirius. I don't know how long I sat there writing but I finally had something that resembled the way I was feeling in this moment.

A few months later as I walked down towards the smiling face of my husband to be Sirius Black I thought back on that sitting in what was now to be our home writing my vows. I smiled as he took my hands and the wedding ceremony began as all of them do with the priest asking if anyone objected to our union. Luckily enough no one did object. Everyone seemed very happy for us.

I couldn't help keep the smile on my face as Sirius read off his own vows to me. A tear trickled down my cheeks as he talked about how we fell in love. How we began to date and how he proposed to me.

"I hope that we are lucky enough to stay in love," he said starting into the finish of his vows. "I hope our love is as eternal as that of Romeo and Juliet in that old muggle play you used to like to read at school. I love you, Marlene from this day to forever."

There were few scattered awe's from the women in the crowd as Sirius placed the ring on my finger.

I turned and picked up the ring that I was to give to him and then turned back towards Sirius who was looking at me with all the love in the world in his heart. I smiled as I took his hand in my own and then I began my vows that I had long since memorized.

"Sirius Black, I love you more than I love myself," I began. "I've had to learn to fight all my life-got to learn to keep smiling. If you smile things will work out. I've learned this through our time together as a couple. I've learned that through our struggles and fights and I've taken that lesson to heart. I want to continue to fight with you and make up with you. You are my best friend. I'm sorry, Lily but it's true." I looked him straight in the eyes as I placed the ring on his finger. "And I plan on making us work forever. No matter what. I love you from this day forward."

We both turned towards the priest who then pronounced us husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest told us.

Sirius dipped me bringing me into a passionate kiss filled with all the love in the world. We then turned and walked past all our friends and family into our new wonderful life together.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Vows. I enjoyed writing this because Sirius and Marlene deserve a happily ever after that they never got in the books. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
